Paper Lanterns
by ShedonCooperPhD
Summary: "...For me this was a moment that will be forever engraved into my mind. Not for any of the reasons I mentioned but for the simple reason it was the beginning of the end of my life, at least the way I liked it." Some things you just can't run away from.


**A/N Hey guys! Long-time no write, bet you thought I forgot about you all. Well I did. *ducks* sorry and I'm doubly sorry for not putting something new on my existing fanfic **_**Dear Fanfiction Writers, **_**the muses aren't with me on that. However this plot bunny has been running around for a while and I realised it was time for me to take up my pen/keyboard and write again. I'll try to keep this updated and maybe even update some of the old stuff. **

**Disclaimer: As Per usual I do not own any of it I'm just having fun in Rowling's sandbox. **

Chapter 1

10:47 July 28 2003.

For many people in the world this moment will be forgotten, just a background event in the giant saga of their lives. For a few they might remember this moment for a while, maybe they found out they were pregnant, that their beloved pet passed away, maybe it was their first kiss, who knows? But for me this was a moment that will be forever engraved into my mind. Not for any of the reasons I mentioned but for the simple reason it was the beginning of the end of my life, at least the way I liked it.

I had just clocked in at work, a small coffee shop downtown. I was distracted, as usual, this time thinking about this idea I had for a piece of music I was composing, it was a sad undertone for my otherwise happy melody, meant to come back as the main portion in the second or third part. The music I made was almost like my diary, I was never good with emotions but with music it always seemed to flow perfectly. Articulating thoughts I scarcely even let myself to think. I must have spaced out long than I thought because my co-worker and closest friend Julie was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Emmy, these coffees aren't gonna make themselves! We aren't paying you to stand around." She said in her mock-stern imitating our manager Kyle who, thank god, was gone for the week, wedding or something.

"Sorry, music on the brain" I gave her a small smile and she nodded, knowing how I get when I'm in a music writing mood. I turned around to hand Julie the customer's café au lait, when I happened to look at the door, and who was walking in.

I almost didn't recognize him; he had to have been a good half foot taller, older too, though I guess that was to be expected, But I knew it was him, his hair, short perpetually messy jet black hair, but mostly it was his eyes; deep green eyes, ones were so open, so inviting, but beneath, ones with depth and emotion that I've never seen in anyone else. Ones I've only seen in my dreams for the last five years. I must have paled or started shaking because Julie gave me a concerned look.

"Do you want to go to the break room for a bit? You look really clammy and noxious. Are you ok?" I could only nod I needed out of here, a.s.a.p.

The second I was out of his and Julie's sight I bolted for the bathroom. I analysed myself in the mirror. My hair now sleek and vibrant looks unrecognizable from the long, wild brown he'd known. My brown eyes were now masked in gray coloured contacts. I lost maybe 30 pounds and even if he did see something in my face or maybe mannerisms I don't even have the same name.

No. Hermione is gone; the man out there is a stranger I will have to only interact with for 5 minutes. A nameless, faceless, person I will forget about 10 minutes after he leaves. If he wasn't then everything I gave up would be for nothing. I gave up too much to be happy and he will not ruin it.

My little self-pep-talk out of the way, I dried my eyes and went back to face the world. Julie gave me a look to ask if I was alright. I gave her a small smile to reassure her, to reassure me. I went to the counter to take orders just as he reached the front. Here goes nothing, be strong Jenn-Emily. Be strong Emily.

"Hi, and what can I get you today?"

"Yeah, I'd like a chocolate cookie and a large cappuccino? That's what 'Mione clled it." He muttered the last part, but his voice just the same as I heard every night in my dreams and something in me snapped. Memories of the past swirled around me and the last thing I saw before I fainted was him jumping over the counter to catch me.

"You okay?" asked Julie nervously

I looked around and groaned. The entire store was staring at me and worst of all; he was still there, eyes full of genuine concern. That was one of the things I had loved about him, he always cared.

"Yeah, Sorry about that, I think I probably was just dehydrated or something. Can you get me a glass of water?" I said trying to sound composed. I sat up, ignoring my body's protests. Julie ran off to go get it. Mustering up every bit of my courage left I turned to him. "Ummm, thanks for catching me, I really appreciate it, you didn't have to, but-" trailed off, still not quite meeting his eyes.

"Hey, no problem, you're lucky I did though, usually I'm a huge klutz, I'm surprise I didn't trip going over the counter and fall on you." He joked. "I'm Harry by the way"

"Emily."

"Back, here's your water. Do you want to take the rest of the day off? Even if it was just a one-time thing you might want to take it easy for a bit."

"No I think I'll be fine" I need the distraction, the mindless tedious task of making coffees for another 3 hours will be perfect, if I concentrate on that maybe I'll be numb enough to not let myself think about him. Not think about any of them.

"No, you don't look so good, go home; do you want me to call someone to drive you home?"

"No its fine I can work. I'm fine really I-"

"I can drive you." Harry looked a little uncomfortable at the prospect but he was smiling all the same.

"No it's ok, I don't need to go home, and even if I did I can bus back. I don't want to burden you more, you're probably busy, and I probably made you late. I wouldn't want someone to get mad at you because you helping me. Beside I-" I was rambling and I knew it, but there was no way I was going to be alone with him, I can't I'd lose it and all my sacrifices after 5 years would mean nothing.

Julie on the other hand was looking at me like I was crazy; of course it wouldn't make sense to her. Especially now Harry was good looking, and here there was, an opportunity to not only get off work but to spend some alone time with a guy. I rolled my eyes, Julie flirts with every other guy who walks in.

"Don't worry about it no one will miss me if I'm a few minutes late. Where do you live?"

"1673 spruce grove drive" answered Julie, to my utter annoyance, must remember to add to my list of people to get back at.

"Ok perfect that's on my way to where I'm going" he looked at me, hesitation and unease probably written all over my face. "Come-on, I promise I won't kidnap you, I just want to make sure you get home safely."

"Emmy, pleasseeee what if you faint again and there's no prince charming to save you? I'd never forgive myself. Go, I'll be fine managing this alone for a bit until Ann gets here. It'll help me sleep soundly at night."

"Fine, if it will get both of you off my back," and hopefully him out of my life.

"Great. Let's go." He helped me up and I tried not to flinch at the physical contact. I followed him to his car idly wondering when he had the time to learn how to drive. Last I saw he was planning on helping rebuilding Hogwarts before starting Auror training, neither being small feats.

"I know it looks small and like it's about to fall apart, but it's quite comfortable on the inside, and you'd be surprised how long this car has run, it's almost like magic." He smirked and I repressed the urge to snort. He thinks he's so clever, no doubt Mr. Weasley enchanted it so it would run better.

"It's ok, this was more than I was expecting this morning," way more.

We rode in silence, I was a little surprised he knew the area so well, and I thought about asking, but then I remembered I don't know anything about him officially, of course I would assume he lives around here if he offered to drive me home. Daring a peek I looked over and analysed him more closely. He looked worn out almost, but he hid it well. I could tell he wanted to ask me some questions but was resisting, he always was a bit on the shy, cautious side when it came to people, especially girls. I looked out the window to see how much longer I'd have to endure his proximity.

"Turn left here, and then a right after 2 lights." I pointed to the direction of my neighbourhood.

"Right away ma'am" He pretended to tip his imaginary hat, another one of the small things that made me fall- no. This stops now. I need to put this behind me, for good.

"Ok my building's here, I guess this is good bye, thanks for everything" I turned around and tried not to sprint to the front door of the complex.

"Wait!" He cried out. I cringed and turned around. "Can- Can I have your number? I'd really like to see you again sometime." Shite. Shite shite shite shite. No! I never wanted to see you again, and I will be damned if I let you break into my new life.

"Sorry. I'm not really in the whole dating scene right now." I turned around and walked closer to the door. I knew I probably sounded like a huge bitch but my hands were starting to shake, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer before the hurricane of tears started.

But of course he just had to run towards me. "Well if you ever change your mind. Here's my number. It's not a Surrey number I know, I'm spending the summer here, maybe find a job or something. I actually live in London. I don't know why I'm telling you all this, maybe I should stop talking." He handed me the offending paper and with a flip of the chain around his neck he left to go back to his car.

As I watched the car go, I couldn't help but glance down at the piece of paper in my hand. Written on the back of a receipt it was obvious he was in a rush to get it to me. Trying not to think too hard about why that was, I walked up to my apartment, walked in, set my stuff down, flopped on my bed and let the memories I spent so long trying to repress wash over me.


End file.
